1. Field
The present disclosure relates to navigation systems operating in conjunction with motor vehicles, and more particularly relates to methods, devices and systems for automatically activating and deactivating a motor vehicle turn signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Over the last decade or so, navigation systems, and in particular, those based on a Global Positioning System (GPS), have become popular and extensively used in consumer vehicles and the like. A navigation system that allows a driver to focus on the road without having to look on paper maps while driving, helps prevent a driver from getting lost, and otherwise enhances the driving experience. In typical usage, the driver or another occupant inside the vehicle inputs the destination name or address via an interface (e.g., a LCD screen) on the navigation system. Once the address is ascertained, the navigation system quickly maps out the preferred route and provides instructions verbally or displays the instructions on a map on a screen, or both. As the driver begins driving the vehicle, the navigation system may provide turn-by-turn directions, verbally instructing the driver on which road to stay on, which exit to take, where to make a turn, and the like, thereby assisting the driver to more efficiently arrive at the desired destination. Should the driver not follow the instructions given, some navigation systems are now able to re-route the driver in real-time, providing an updated route and corresponding instructions.
While sophisticated, and certainly a welcome addition to vehicles, navigation systems are still not optimal. For example, consider the situation where a navigation system instructs the driver to exit a freeway at the next exit. Traveling at speeds of upwards of 70 miles per hour, and sometimes even beyond, the driver might not have much time to move the vehicle into position to make the exit, especially if the exit is on the right-hand side of the road and the vehicle is on the left-most lane of a four-lane freeway. In this situation, the driver may become frantic and may be focused on what is the quickest way to move over three lanes before the next upcoming exit. In such situations, the driver might not take all the precautions necessary to operate the vehicle safely without endangering himself or herself and others. For example, turn signals—formally called directional indicators or directional signals, and informally known as “directionals”, “blinkers”, “indicators” or “flashers”—are signal lights mounted near the left and right front and rear corners of a vehicle, and sometimes on the sides, are used to indicate to other drivers that the operator intends a lateral change of position (turn or lane change). However, since the driver is distracted and focused on shifting the vehicle over to make the exit, the driver may forget to use the turn signals to alert other drivers on the road that the driver is changing lanes or exiting, which in turn, may compromise the safety of passengers and may lead to a car accident. Additionally, in some jurisdictions, it is illegal to make a turn or change lanes without signaling. Even if the driver is able to avoid causing an accident, failure to activate the turn signals may lead to a traffic ticket.
Accordingly, devices, systems and methods are needed to improve upon current navigation systems.